Rin and Len creepypasta
by Kailenbananaice
Summary: Has Rin gone insane? You will have to read to find out Rated T seeing as some people could get frightened, depending if they're scared easily or not


Rin shaked on her bed. The noise of static was ringing in her ears. She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't even open her eyes... All she could see was red. The images of her brother zoomed through her mind... She was frightened... She wanted out of this crazy nightmare...

She slowly opened her eyes... She heard a noise next to her and when she looked... Nothing was there...

She shaked more as the window flew open, paper and objects flying across the room as she screamed... She looked at the window and there he was... her brother.

She let out a blood churning scream as lightning started. Everytime the lightning flashed her brothers face could be seen in the darkness. His eyes blood red. His neck in a snapped position. His shirt ripped and blood covered...

Rin let out another scream and tried moving. But she couldn't. Her limbs were numb as if they weren't there... Then, suddenly another flash of lightning came and he disappeared. The thunder had stopped. The static had gotten louder... She got feeling in her arms and legs and she ran to the door... Only to find it locked...

A note was there... It had bloody handprints all over it. And written on the paper was.

"I ammm watchinggg you'reee evvverryyy stepp my dearr sisterrr... Youuu will becomeee like meee... DEAD! YOU WILL DIEEE! I WILL GET YOUUU!"

Rin shaked, the paper made a crinkle as her fingers gripped the sheet... The next minute the paper was on the ground... The static had stopped... Her breathing had quickened... All she could hear was silence...

Her hand gripped the door handle and she breathed heavily, she pulled the door and it flung open. The walls were painted blood red...

She stepped out of the room and screaming could be heard, Rin gasped and covered her ears, trying to block out the screams. She let out a shout and when she opened her eyes. The blood was gone. The screaming was gone. Her consious had gone.

When Rin opened her eyes. She was in the living room. Alone. In the dark...

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see slightly...

The static had came back and Rin closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to open them. Cause she new what would happen if she did...

Her head started to spin and she felt really dizzy. She let out a scream and her eyes opened by force, as if someone had grabbed her eyelids and pulled them up. But what she saw infrount of her... Was HIM. But this time. He had no eyes, just sockets. Blood oozed out of the holes and dripped on her shirt. She screamed and started wiping her shirt, trying to get the blood off.

He looked at her with the bloody sockets and a smile grew on his face. He then started to speak, "Rinnnnnnnnnnnnn... I haveee you nowwwww~~" He smiled wider "You won't escape noww~ YOU WILL DIE!" He let out a psychotic laugh and he then vanished. Rin looked around franticly, to see if he had gotten off her. But no one was around. Only her... And the only bit of consious she had left..

Rins breathing quickened and she held her head, letting out a muffled scream from behind her closed lips. She wanted to get out. She then started to scream, "Let me out! I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore! WAKE ME UP!" She started shaking. Jerking around on the couch as she let out a scream, as if she was being ripped open.

She clawed at her face, as if something was crawling in her skin. Her fingernails were coated in blood when she stopped. She screamed and got up to run. Her heart was beating so fast it was banging against her ribcage, wanting out of her chest. She needed to get out of this house, and fast! She ran to the frount door and tugged on the handle. The handle wouldn't budge so she pulled on it harder. Harder she pulled, the door ignoring the tugs and staying closed. She screamed and pulled on the door harder...

Then... The static returned and she shouted, pulling the door harder. "Let me out!" She screamed, "PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then her world went black... All she could see was darkness... All she could hear was the psychotic laughs... Her consious was slowly fading away...

When she wakens, she's in a hospital bed... Her eyes fluttered open slightly... Then closed... She heard doctors talking about her... she could only make out a few words: "She... Coma... Death..."

Days went by... She was mindless. Stuck in the bed... She looked around the room and saw someone sitting on the chair next to her... IT WAS HIM! Her brother. But he had changed slightly... He had eyes... He was crying tears... He was normal...

She gasped and jolted up in a sitting position. Her brother looked up and he cried loudly, flinging himself at his sister and hugging her tightly. As if she had died...

The boy screamed looking at her back. In her back there was a note... but it wasnt stuck on her back... it was stuck IN her back.

Len, the boy, screamed loudly and called for the doctors. His voice echoed around the hospital. Then she noticed... Len wasn't the one trying to kill her... The Len in her consious was trying to kill her... In her own fantasy world...


End file.
